


First Aid

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assault, Blood Loss, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Helplessness, Humiliation, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Rape, Sexual Assault, Wound Fucking, face fucking, seriously you guys this fic is ROUGH, wound fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, seriously injured after the events at the end of The Force Awakens, falls under Hux's care. Hux takes the opportunity to lay the blame on him for the total failure of their mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korpuskat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/gifts).



> Coddie wanted a wound-fucking fic. I wrote her a wound-fucking fic. I had more fun writing it than is probably healthy.

It was a wretched wound, charred from the heat of the blaster and ringed by a livid bruise, mottled red and purple with the beginning of what promised to be a nasty infection. There was the one on Ren's face, too, but that one was superficial though it looked much more dramatic, having bled profusely and plastered the man's hair to his cheek in sticky strands. Shallow, though. It would leave a scar, but not much one one. Lightsaber wounds tended to be relatively clean, if the old Empire archives were to be believed.

The blaster wound in his side, though, that went deep. Nudging the charred flesh aside, Hux could see how the shot had burned through layers of muscle and fat. He fancied he could see one pale loop of intestine there, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe a kidney? No, those were dark, weren't they? And towards the back. Anatomy had never been his strong suit.

Hux put one gloved fingertip into the wound, traced the outer rim of it. Kylo's mouth pursed; he opened his one good eye to look back at him.

"This," Hux said quietly, "is all your fault."

He slid his fingers deeper into the wound, feeling the hot press of inflamed flesh even through his glove. Kylo squirmed.

"If you hadn't let that droid escape," Hux growled. "If you'd have kept a better guard on that pilot, if you'd had left that scavenger girl where she was. If you'd have been _stronger,"_ he snarled, jamming his fingers deep into Kylo and feeling the already torn muscle strain and quiver against the pressure, "then none of this would have happened. We'd have crushed the rebels. Kept the Starkiller base operational. And the First Order would be well on its way to establishing much-needed discipline in the galaxy. _Discipline,_ Ren, do you know what that _means?"_

"Stop," Kylo mumbled, the edges of the word soft in his already bruised mouth. He'd been unconscious for some time; Hux had always wanted to slap those stupid pouty lips and had indulged himself for the better part of half an hour before tiring himself out. The back of his hand still stung. It'd been well worth it. Perhaps he'd do it again.

"Stop, oh, _stop,"_ Hux laughed, withdrawing his hand only to tear off his gloves and plunge three fingers into Ren's wound again, marveling at the heat, the moisture, the thick stickiness of congealing blood.

"If only you'd _stopped_ before your stupidity and recklessness destroyed decades of work and thousands of lives. If only you'd stopped to think about someone other than your own selfish bloody self, but no, not the great and terrible Kylo Ren, not talented and important _Ben Organa,"_ he sneered, and he had the satisfaction of hearing Ren's sharp hiss of pain and protest as he thrust his fingers in deeper. Maybe those _were_ intestines, rolling slickly away from his probing fingers. "And after all that you've done, I wasn't even allowed the satisfaction of leaving you to die on the wreckage of the place you destroyed. I was ordered to go and fetch you like a dog. Told to put my own life on the line to save _this."_

Ren's wound was bleeding again, coating Hux's hand and arm with bright and clinging red. His eyes were white slits, swollen lips parted as he panted for breath. His body was beginning to tremble and Hux wondered if the man were going into shock. He ought to call a medic. But then he'd have to explain the blood all over his hands, and the red fingerprints all across Kylo's pale skin, and the bruising on his stupid slashed face, and Hux just didn't have the energy for it right now. He needed something else, an outlet, a release. But Snoke probably wouldn't be pleased if he broke his favorite student's jaw in a fit of rage.

Instead, he hooked his thumb into Kylo's mouth, ignoring the man's groan as he yanked it open. The wound on his face, hardly scabbed over, pulled open again at the motion, sending a thin rivulet of blood trailing down over his chin. Stupid girly, pouty mouth, it was humiliating that the man who struck fear into the hearts of so many people across the galaxy looked like such a _ponce_ without the mask on. And all that hair-- Hux twisted his fingers into it, pulled Ren into a sitting position and his head back, undid his trousers with the other hand.

Ren gagged when Hux thrust his cock into the back of his throat, but he was too weak to do much else. Hux could feel the man's tongue writhing against him, feel him jerking and fighting not to choke. He wondered briefly whether the tears cutting white paths down the blood on Ren's face were from pain or humiliation and then found he didn't care, ignoring the man's feeble attempts to push him away and fucking that ridiculous pretty mouth until Ren gave up and lay limp beneath him, eyes shut, shoulders slumped.

Hux was careful to withdraw before he slapped him to keep from being bitten. The blow whipped Ren's head to one side and sent drops of blood splattering across the floor. Kylo's moan of pain must have been little more than reflex, but Hux took advantage of his open mouth to jam his cock down the man's throat again.

Ren's body bucked and he made a gurgling sound as his eyes rolled back into his head again. Hux withdrew, still hard, and drew back his fist for another strike only to have the man fall backwards and away from him, sprawling out like a discarded toy.

Hux thought about spitting on him, decided it wasn't the effort, and went to go wash the blood off of himself and change his clothes so he could have a medic stop Kylo from leaving too large a stain on the carpet.

Hux would have to finish himself off in the shower. Ren really was useless at every task he was assigned.


End file.
